


You're My Hero

by agustdswlw



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hero Worship, Humor, M/M, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, fuck it we making our own canon, i know koo adores spidey and i just had to, is this a new crackship? maybe, the timeline is explained in work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdswlw/pseuds/agustdswlw
Summary: Jungkook wakes up in Stark Tower and realizes he is living a life he never thought was possible.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for switching the spelling of jk's name every so often eventually i'll go back and fix it
> 
> EDIT: peter parker is a college student here ok this is my canon now they are both a d u l t s even if they act like children

Heroes weren’t real. Jeon Jungkook knew the big screen, costumed heroes he loved so dearly were just actors, performers like he was. 

Their powers weren’t real, CGI’d onto them like magic dust, creating an illusion that gave him stars in his eyes.

When he got out of his bed that Sunday morning, the last thing he expected to see was a notification on his phone that a wave of Skrulls were descending on his general area. 

His general area, for some reason, was Queens. Which was not where he went to sleep in. Which caused him to panic.

He rushed out of the room he didn’t recognize, running down the halls, his feet slapping on the floors of a building that- wait a minute. 

He slides to a stop in front of a framed photo, of a man with sunglasses standing next to a teenager giving the camera a thumbs up.

Hours of movie watching immediately connected the faces to the -fictional- names of Tony Stark and Peter Parker. 

That couldn’t be right.

“Good morning, Mr. Jeon. May I assist you with navigation? You appear to be lost.” A robotic voice comes from nowhere, startling him out of his stupor.

It was in Korean. Jarvis was speaking to him in Korean. 

“Where am I?” he asked, not believing what was going on. 

“You are currently on the 14th floor, West wing of Stark Tower, located on 78th Street and Main in New York City, in the state of New York, in the United States of America, on Planet Earth.”

“What the fuck? That’s not- where am I?” he repeats, feeling the wall to ensure this wasn’t a dream or hallucination.

“Sir, I just answered that question. Would you like me to repeat it? Also, Mr. Parker is on his way to greet you.”

“Spider Man. The real, living, breathing, Spider Man.” This could not, would not be real. 

“That is correct, his vital signs do show that.”

“I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” Jeongguk says to nobody.

“That is incorrect, you were invited over to spend time with Mr. Parker, there is no scheduled event for you or your team at this time.” 

“My team?” Every question he asked only made him more confused. 

“Your team. Bangtan Sonyeondan. Or as some refer to you as, your bandmates.”

He sighed. So he was still in BTS. Thank Thor, something was normal. 

“Do they know I’m here?” he asked, wistfully thinking about his friends and how excited they would be in this place.

“Yes, they are aware. They are currently spread out across the globe, would you like me to locate them?” Jarvis asks, sending the boy into a shock.

“Why are we separated?” he shouts, not used to being away from his friends.

“They don’t have SHIELD clearance to be inside this building where you are, and are also dealing with other engagements.”

“Don’t… have clearance.”

“Kook!” He hears someone yell happily from the end of the hall.

It was- holy shit it was him.

“You look like you saw a ghost. Do I need to report something to SHIELD?” The boy, Peter  
Parker, asked him. 

“I’m not real.” Jungkook says, in English. Since when was that a natural thing for him?

“I can see you, I’m pretty sure you are.” The kid flashes a smile, and it reminds Jeongguk of his own.

“You’re not real. Where I come from. I… I’ve never met you before.” He stammers, gears in his brain turning.

“So was the Ball Drop just something that never happened?” Peter tilts his head, recalling a fond memory Jeongguk had no idea about. 

“You… weren’t there. You, you’re Tom Holland in my universe. British and has way more important things to do than talk to me.” Peter looks concerned now.

“I’m not British, buddy. You really don’t remember the Ball Drop? Where I saved your life from a massive party popper? Those Pym particles really shouldn’t’ve been in Times Square.” Peter giggles. 

“And then you and your friends made a cover of Holding Out For A Hero? Which went viral and led to us following each other on Twitter? And you drunk DM’ed me crytyping about how I was the greatest hero you knew?”

Jungkook gasped. This Jungkook was just like him. 

“I… I’m so sorry, I… I think I’m from a different universe.” He almost feels ashamed to let down his friend. 

“But! But I’m not trying to go back just yet. I… would like to be friends. I don’t wanna go.” He has flashbacks to Infinity War, parroting what the hero across from him had said.

“I’m sorry, that’s probably a really traumatic memory for you-” he starts, before getting cut off. 

“Dude, as soon as I told Ned he clowned me. I just got impaled, it’s fine.”

Impaled?

“Wasn’t that when you got dusted?” Jungkook is now vividly remembering his sobs at the death of his favorite hero.

“Dusted? Things must be different where you come from. Nobody got knocked out with a feather duster.” He’s more confused now.

“So… he didn’t snap.” Jungkook says, trying to piece together a puzzle. 

“He snapped alright, snapped my fucking rib.” Peter laments, rolling his eyes.

They had won.

“So everyone’s alive?”

“No.” Peter said solemnly. “Steve Rogers gave his final act of bravery in defending our universe. May his soul rest in peace.” 

Oh. Oh no. 

So Captain America died. Somehow, that hurt him. 

“I’m sorry-” he starts, before getting cut off.

“You can’t say anything that hasn’t already been said.” Peter looks downtrodden now.

“I’m sorry I’m not the Jungkook you knew. I don’t know where he is or how I got here. I think we might have swapped, in that case, he’s about to be really disappointed. In my universe, not only are you all not real, but when your adventures are played in movies, Thanos ends up snapping half of your universe.” 

Peter gawks. “That’s impossible.”

Jungkook nods. “I almost like your universe better.”

Peter grimaces. “Say that with constant alien attacks happening and see who decks you.”

“Sorry.” How many times did he say that in the past few minutes?

Peter gets a buzz on his watch. “The threat has been taken care of, you’re good to come into the main lobby if it’s not covered in broken glass.”

Oh, he remembers. The threat. 

“Wait, so why were we just standing here in the hallway?” Jungkook tilts his head.

“I came to check on you to make sure you weren’t hurt.” Peter says, as they both walk down a thankfully glass free hall. 

“You… but you’re a super hero!” 

“Yeah, but I am not equipped to deal with Skrulls. They had it handled. Happy told me you probably needed consoling. His exact words were ‘make sure your songbird buddy is okay’. 

“Songbird buddy.” Jungkook feels a weird flip flop in his chest. 

“Well, yeah. You’re normally around here pretty often, seeing as you’re all on a break.” Peter rolls his shoulders. “At least, my Jungkook is.”

This. This was weird. Seeing someone he’d only dreamt about calling him-  
, ‘my Jungkook’. 

No, he tells himself. One, Peter isn’t real, two, Peter doesn’t like you like that, three, even if he did it wasn’t you-you it was a different you. So no. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him when I meet him that he’s your personal property.” he jokes, watching Peter rush to backtrack.

“No- come on, dude.”

They see someone else Jungkook never, ever thought he’d see in his entire lifespan.

“Iron Man. Tony Stark. Holy shit.” he whispers.

“Mr. Stark, he’s from-” Peter starts.

“An alternate universe. Explains the portal Jarvis located opening in his room last night. Welcome to our Earth, Peter Rabbit.”

The nickname washes over him, a weird sense of family.

“Where did that name come from?” he asks.

“You have bunny teeth and you’re always around Spiderboy. Ergo, Peter Parker and Peter Rabbit. You guys are like a duo.” He waves his hand dismissively.

Jungkook’s heart does the flippity flop again, imagining the friendship he had. 

“But you’re obviously not him, considering your eyes are as wide open as Peter’s when he got here for the first time. You can blink, it’s okay.” Tony chuckles and smiles at him. 

Jungkook is just staring with his mouth open.

“How fluent is he in English?” Tony asks. “Do I need to set up auto-translate again?” 

“He’s the same level of fluent, he’s just in shock.” Peter supplies, patting him on the shoulder.

“I- yeah, I’m in shock.” he admits, leaning on him.

“That’s alright, take your time. I’ll see what I can do about opening up a portal to your universe slash timeline. Time to hit up the ol’ Doc and see if he’s got anything on glittery superstar universe swapping.” Tony leaves, with Happy entering the room.

“Jungkook! Good to see you back. Did you guys still want to head out to the fair later today?” He swipes away a notification on his watch.

“The fair?” Jungkook asks.

“He’s actually from another universe, he doesn’t know about… anything.” Peter waved around his hands, indicating something Jungkook didn’t understand.

That was weird. What did that mean?

“I wanna go! Don’t cancel it, please.” Jungkook pleads, holding his hands up. “I’ve never been to a fair here before.” 

“Are you gonna be okay with the press?” Peter asks, concerned, before smacking his forehead. “I’m an idiot, you don’t… okay we need to sit down somewhere. Private.”

Happy raises his eyebrows. “Take your time. Let me know if and when you guys are going and I’ll get your MegaFunPasses from Pepper’s personal files.”

The two guys sit down at a metal table, next to the giant windowed wall that made Stark Tower so immediately recognizable. 

“So. From the top. I saved your life during the New Year’s ball drop because some people were trying to sabotage it with illegal Pym Particles and thought it would be a good way to ring in the New Year by crushing hundreds of people on live television. 

They got arrested and given a life sentence, but I was on duty because we had a tip that something was going to go down, so I dressed up and made a public appearance for ‘fun’ but also to watch over everyone. You all were there to perform, and did an amazing job. 

Within the last minute of the drop, random party favors were appearing out of nowhere ten times their normal size. Me and a couple of other heroes got most of them under control pretty quickly, but I saw a giant party popper that was going to crush all of you if I didn’t stop it, and I swung down and webbed it to the sides of the stage you guys were chilling on so it didn’t crush you. 

Thing was, you were the closest to it, right? So you were trying to shove your bandmates out of the way while I swung in and it kinda ended up with me sticking my hand out in front of you while webbing up the rouge popper. Cameras are flipping their shit. And one of them catches you, in all your I-just-got-saved-by-Spiderman wonder, saying ‘You saved me.’ Which of course, I decided to respond with something that in retrospect is super dumb, ‘Welcome to New York, buddy.’ 

As the clock counts down and the giant items are getting sized down, fifteen seconds left as everyone realizes things are okay, and as the clock strikes midnight I realize you were giving me a hug. Which went beyond viral. I mean, it was cinematic.”

Jungkook is gaping again. What kind of fairytale was this?

“And after that you and your bandmates gifted us with a cover of Holding Out For A Hero and it was possibly the greatest thing ever. Which started a beautiful friendship that’s been going strong for four months now.” Peter is giddy with nostalgia about the moments they shared. Kook wishes he could feel the same way.

“A couple days ago you told me about the feelings you were dealing with for your friends. You were confused with yourself about whether you actually liked guys or if you just felt a natural bond between people you’ve lived with for years, experiencing the coolest parts of your life. Which was fair. I told you about my struggle with being bisexual, and we talked for a while about how we’ve come so far as humans but we still have so much to do in the way of human rights. It was a good late night talk.”

Peter’s tone shifts to nervousness.

“You also confessed your own feelings. Towards me.” Peter looks like there’s a frog stuck in his mouth, his expression clearly uncomfortable. 

“Which we talked about, and we figured it was like, some sense of hero worship? So I suggested we hang out other places than obvious hero places so that you would see me as Peter Parker and not Spiderman.”

Jungkook has one more question. “When did you tell me your secret identity?”

“When you guys got invited to a banquet Mr. Stark hosted for influential change makers and we hung out and played video games together and we just. We clicked so well. I trusted you. I saw you as a person, not the idol, and I thought it was only fair I did the same. Plus I told you if you leaked it I’d tell the world you had a crush on your bandmates. We pinky swore on it.”

“So… the fair. Was that a not obvious hero place?” he asks.

“It was. But, uh. Mr. Stark thinks we like each other.” He rubs the back of his head nervously. “Seeing as he doesn’t know the truth. He was really on board with the fair plan because he thought it was a date.” Peter grimaces. “I wanted him to be supportive, but not like this.” He sighs and looks out the window. 

“I figured it would be easier to tell you all the drama than risk miscommunication and spill secrets.” He looks back at him. “You’re totally allowed to not want to hang out with me. This is a weird situation all around.”

“Is it weird if I do want to date you? Temporarily?” Jungkook blurts.

Peter looks shocked. 

“Uh? Didn’t know that was on the table.”

“You don’t exist in my universe. I want to go back with good memories. In my universe, I like you a lot. Even though you aren’t real. I never thought I’d be put in this place, but I will kick myself twenty years down the line if I don’t take full advantage of this situation. So. Date me. See if that works anything out.” Jungkook’s heart is racing, but he had to shoot his shot.

“We… I guess we’d have to date in secret. Both of us would be kinda screwed if we got caught.” 

Wait. He was considering this?

“You- wait, what?” He was shocked it worked.

“I’ve always kinda wanted to date you too. What could go wrong?” Peter jokes, throwing caution to the wind.

“Let’s not dwell on that and head to that fair instead.” Jungkook suggests. 

“I… This is such a bad idea but since you’re from another universe nothing I do with you has long lasting consequences. Right?” 

They both stare at each other for a beat.

“Yolo.” Jungkook says.

“And now I suddenly don’t want to date you anymore-” Peter says as they both giggle uncontrollably.

They head off to the fair, Happy shooing away those giant ass camera people. Leave the kids alone, for Christ’s sake. Didn’t they have anything better to do?

Happy sends a thumbs up text to Tony. Everything was going to be okay.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> this was born out of my rage of there being no decent jk/spiderman fanfiction like come on we're like the librarians of strange fanfiction army we can do better than this


End file.
